Come As You Are
by G-Baby8991
Summary: Tony Stark's crazy little sister comes to visit... Loki/OC... Horrible summary but please read


I looked up from my book as I heard voices enter to level. I listened in as I heard my brother start speaking. I heard Pepper, too. She was gonna freak out when she saw me. Probably hug me and everything. My brother and I would probably just stand there in an awkward silence before he pulled me into an even more awkward hug. I loved my brother dearly but he has the same issues with emotions as I do. As the voices came closer I realized I didn't recognize any of them. But then again I haven't seen my brother in 2 years.

I got tugged out of my thoughts by the sound of silence when everybody came into the room and saw me. Two people dressed in black pulled out guns, a giant blonde haired dude held up a hammer, a man dressed in what looked like red, white, and blue spandex held up a shield and got into a fighting stance, a tall man with black hair and in green and black leather held up his hands as if to magic me or something, and 5 people in medieval clothing held up weapons at me. I just quirked a brow at them. Were they serious? They looked like a group about to go to- 

I was tugged out of my thoughts to see Pepper launching herself at me screaming, "Riona!" I froze as her arms came around me. She realized what she did and pulled back. 

"Do I have your permission to hug you, Ree?" She asked timidly. 

"Yeah, Pepps, you have permission to hug me. Ya' just took me by surprise is all," I hugged her close for a few minutes before I pulled back to grin at her. I looked over her shoulder to see the people gaping at us but I ignored their stares and focused on my brother. I quirked my eyebrow and he quirked his in return. Next thing I know I'm across the room hugging my amazing big brother. We clung to each other and I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't know how much I missed my brother until now. Somebody cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, Stark. But who the hell is this?" The man dressed in black with a bow strapped to his back asked rather rudely. I black man with an eyepatch who looked like rather like a pirate answered before I could.

"Well, Barton, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is the rather spastic Riona Stark," He replied in an even more rude voice.

"Riona who?" The man in blue asked. 

"Riona Stark, Captain Rogers. She is the younger sister of Tony Stark. She is also a genius but decided to go into art instead of engineering like her brother," Pirate, answered in the same voice, to Spandex whose name was apparently "Captain Rogers".

"You have a sister, Man of Iron?" The giant blonde dude asked in a weird tone of voice. Wow he talks weird, I thought, like he is from a different world or time period. Then it clicked. These were the Avengers and friends. Giant blonde dude was Thor. Ginger in black catsuit was Black Widow. Modern Day Robin Hood was Hawkeye. Spandex was Captain America. TDIGAB (Tall Dude In Green And Black) was Loki. Apparently he was working with the Avengers as punishment for pretty much reconstructing New York. And that left shirtish tan dude with graying hair and glasses to be Hulk/Bruce Banner. I think I am gonna call him JGGOS (Jolly Green Giant On Steroids) because what it spells out is way too much of a mouthful and I don't have the attention span to say all that. I am genius and all but I have the attention span of a squirrel. Not many things can hold my attention for any length of time. You, see, i have this issue where I - Oh my brother got a new watch… Shiny.- Well, anyway I get distracted easily.

I then noticed they were trying to get my attention. I snapped my attention to them and gave my brother a questioning look.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ree. They were asking you a question but you zoned off as usual. Oh and if you are here then so must Ally," He said.

"Hey, Tony," Ally stated, coming into the room from the bathroom.

"I, unfortunately don't know who this is," The pirate guy said in a suspicious tone.

"Well Fury this is Alexandra Barnes and she is Ree's best friend and basically caretaker because my sister is Cray Cray! I bet she could give old Rock of Ages a run for his money," My brother teased.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" I acted like I was offended but I wasn't. I was half angry-half amused because I hated it when my brother points out my psychotic tendencies.

"Yeah, right. You stuck a fork in my arm when you were 15," He teased. 

"Bring that up again and I will beat you into the ground," I threatened playfully.

"I would like to see ya try," My brother retorted. 

"Well big bro, ya gotta go to sleep sooner or later," I planted a crazy grin on my face. 

"See told ya she was crazy," My brother pointed his finger at me. 

I ignored him and said, "Ally I'm hungry. Feed me!" I threw my hands dramatically around while I talked like a child. 

"Riona you are 21 goddamn years old! Make your own damn food!" Ally said, exasperated. 

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want me around a microwave anymore after last time," I thoughtfully replied, looking up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ally blanch. I smirked to myself.

"Last time? What happened last time?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Ree managed to blow up a kitchen," Ally nearly whispered, in horror, still blanched. Tony stared at her for a minute before bursting out laughing. Everybody looked at him weird and I could tell they were wondering what was so funny about blowing up a kitchen. 

"Nice one, Sis," Tony highfived me. I gave a short laugh to go with his. 

"You know me, always destroying something on accident. Whether it be myself or something inanimate," I referred to my klutziness. I was a total klutz and had a knack for breaking things unless I was dancing, doing art, or helping my brother engineer. 

"That is so true, it's not even funny," My brother shook his head and sighed.

"You did drugs?" A short, brown haired girl wearing glasses and had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen asked. I would love to draw her. Then her question fully registered in my mind. 

"WHAT, NO?!" I almost yelled, appalled. I would never do drugs.

"But you just said that you destroyed yourself," She said confused.

"My sister has this knack for wording things wrong. I think it stems from my parents dropping her on her head so much when she was baby," My brother shrugged. I leaned over and punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What do you mean 'what was that for'?! You just implied that I had brain damage!" My voice was rising in loudness. My brother and I preceded to get into an argument. I ended up tackling my brother over the couch and we got into a wrestling match which included wimpy slaps at each other, half hearted kicks to his genitals, pushing my face into the ground, whining at each other like we were children, me trying to give him nipple twisters. I heard Ally in the background trying to break it up, and then Pepper telling her it was useless. Tony rolled us around and my head hit the table really hard.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled in pain.

"OH MY GOD sis are you okay?" My brother was instantly worried and was feeling the back of my head.

"This is your fault you big meanie!" I rolled him over so I was on top.

"Children! Stop or one of you is gonna be punished and let me assure you, you're not gonna like it!" The pirate guy said in a voice of authority that had me complying to his demands.


End file.
